


Ohana

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: After the Keyblade War and Xehanort's defeat, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua search for an old friend.





	Ohana

"...You sure this is the right place?"

Ventus gazed out to the sea from the shoreline, the water lapping against his feet. Terra and Aqua approached and stood on either side of him.

_...It feels so familiar...a lot like Destiny Islands._

"Mickey and the others helped us locate this world, remember?" Aqua ruffled Ventus' hair, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"He apparently hops from world to world all the time, but this is his real home."

"Nice to know the little guy finally found one." Terra smiled faintly.

A hint of sadness clouded the Keyblade bearer's eyes.

"...I wish we still had ours."

Ventus looked up at Terra.

"It's not your fault."

"It might as well have been." Terra closed his eyes.

"The fight is over, Terra." Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just let it go."

"...I know I'm still trying to."

Ventus frowned, sensing the dreary mood coming from his friends. He suddenly started kicking off his shoes, then pulled off his jacket and armor. Terra and Aqua looked at him in confusion.

"...Ven, what are you doing?" Terra inquired.

"Taking a break!" Ventus plopped down onto the soggy sand, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of his drenched pants now clinging to his legs.

"You guys should try it."

Aqua and Terra exchanged an amused glance, then joined Ventus and sat down. Ventus lied back on the ground, letting out a small sigh.

_This is nice. I almost forgot what the real sky looked like._

The trio sat in silence for a while, reflecting. Eventually, Aqua stood up.

"Ok. Let's start looking for him. We did come to visit, after all."

Ventus rose up, dusting the sand off of his hair. His eyes widened.

"...I don't think we have to go far." Ventus pointed out to the water.

Aqua and Terra followed the direction where Ventus was pointing. There was a large wave further out. They could make out a few figures on surfboards inside the wave itself, maintaining their balance with ease. Ventus heard a familiar laugh come from a small, blue figure throwing his hands up in the air. The figures slid through just as the wave crashed down, and they began swimming back to shore.

"There he is!" Ventus smiled and shot up from the ground, waving his hands at the small group.

"Hey! Over here!"

Aqua stifled a laugh. "Ven, calm down. We don't even know the people he's with."

Their small friend's ears perked up at the sound of Ventus' voice, and he immediately made eye contact with the trio.

"Ven! Terra! Aqua!" He attempted leaping into the water, but the young girl with him on the board grabbed him before he could.

"Stitch! You know you can't swim!" She scolded. "Wait for us to get to shore!"

"Stitch?" Ventus looked at Terra and Aqua, who simply shrugged. Once they were close enough, Lilo hopped off the board with him. Stitch scampered towards Ventus and hugged his leg.

"Ven!"

"Hey, buddy!" Ventus kneeled down and patted Stitch's head, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "It's been so long!"

"Umm...hello?"

Ventus looked at the girl, who tilted her head. A much older woman and man approached.

"You guys know Stitch?" The girl asked.

The trio looked at each other, then back at the little girl.

"...We knew him as Experiment 626. Back in space." Terra rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Sorry to barge in like this." Aqua bowed apologetically. "My name is Aqua. And these are my two friends, Terra and Ventus. 'Stitch' is an old friend of ours. We wanted to see him since it's been a while."

The older woman and man smiled a little.

"A friend of Stitch is a friend of ours. Right David?" She nudged the man, who rubbed his head.

"That's right! We've seen weirder things from him, anyways."

"I'm Nani." She shook Aqua's hand. "This is my boyfriend David, and this is my little sister, Lilo."

Lilo looked up at them curiously.

"...You dress funny."

"Uhh..." Ventus rubbed his head. "We're not from around here."

"Are you really from space? Is that why?"

"Actually, we're from ano-mmph!" Ventus was cut off by Terra's hand clamping over his mouth.

"-Another country. That's all." Terra gave Ventus a pointed glare.

_...Right. The world order. Donald would throw a fit if I told these people._

"What connection do you three have with Stitch?" Terra asked. "...We've never met, so I'm curious."

"Eh!" Stitch tugged at Terra's pants to get his attention, then scurried back to Lilo, Nani, and David. He pointed at them.

"Ohana!"

"Ohana?" Ventus scrunched up her nose. "What does that mean?"

"It's something we taught him." Nani crouched down and wrapped her arms around Lilo and Stitch.

"Ohana...means 'family'."

"Family means nobody gets left behind," Lilo chimed in, smiling brightly.

Stitch nodded in agreement, looking up at the trio.

"...Or forgotten."

Aqua placed her hands on her chest.

"That's so sweet...I'm really happy for you, Stitch."

Terra nodded. "Yeah. You deserved this."

Stitch's ears moved a little. He freed himself from Nani's embrace and twiddled his claws shyly.

"Stitch think that...Terra, Aqua, and Ven are Ohana."

The three friends were immediately flustered by Stitch's comment. Ventus laughed nervously.

"You...you really think that of us? Even after all this time?"

"Eh." Stitch nodded sharply. "...Time pass, but Stitch never stop being friend."

"I have family now...because of friends. So friends should be family too."

Aqua teared up. She dropped onto the sand and gave Stitch a tight hug. Terra and Ventus joined them shortly after.

"I'm sorry that it...it took so long for us to..." Aqua's voice cracked.

Stitch patted her back. "No crying. It's ok."

They split up after a few minutes. Aqua rubbed the tears from her eyes. Terra gently patted her shoulder.

"Well!" David crossed his arms. "Since we're all family now...how about catching some waves?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose on your time together..." Aqua raised her hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Nani put a hand on her hip. "You came all this way, so it's the least we could do. We'll get you some boards and bathing suits from the house. You seem about my size, Aqua, so I'll let you borrow one of mine."

Aqua tugged at her hair anxiously, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"I-I...suppose...if it's not too much trouble..."

"Relax, Aqua!" Ventus patted her back. "Let's have some fun for once!"

Aqua looked at Ventus and smiled. She gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah!"

David inspected Terra for a moment.

"Auwe...I'm guessing you work out? My trunks might not fit you. And Jumba's are definitely too big..."

"Jumba? You mean the mad scientist?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

Terra frowned a little. "Unfortunately."

"...Sorry about this." Terra looked down.

David shook his head and placed his hand on Terra's shoulder.

"No worries. We'll figure something out. There's a shop nearby, so you can probably just buy one."

"Thanks for the tip." Terra smiled at him.

Aqua and Terra walked alongside Nani and David towards their house. Just as Ventus was about to join them, he felt something pull at his still soaked pants. He glanced down to see Lilo with Stitch beside her.

"Ventus, right?"

He nodded. "What's up?"

Lilo motioned for him to crouch down. Ventus took a knee as she got on his tiptoes to whisper something close to his ear.

"...I know what you were gonna say earlier. You're not from space. You're from another world."

Ventus started to sweat nervously.

"Uh...no I'm not! What gave you that idea? You're talking crazy!" Ventus pouted, turning his head away.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Calm down, sheesh. I'm not gonna rat you out or anything."

Ventus peered down at her suspiciously.

"...How do you know?"

"Stitch told me. _Duh."_ Lilo smirked. "He goes all over the place in his spaceship. I've only been to space with him, but he doesn't wanna go any further with me yet."

"Not safe." Stitch stood up on his two hind legs, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Lilo waved her hand dismissively.

"...Plus, your outfit doesn't look like it's too good for space. You'd probably freeze to death. Wait! Does that mean YOU have a spaceship too?!"

"Shhh!" Ventus covered her mouth. "Do you wanna let your entire world know about me and my friends?!?"

Lilo pulled his hand off. "Sorry! I just got excited..."

"...But I still wanna know. Do you have one?"

Ventus rubbed his forehead. "I'll...tell you later. Maybe.Your sister and my friends are probably waiting for us."

Lilo groaned. "Fine....but can I ask you one more thing?"

Ventus sighed. "Shoot."

Lilo exhanged a knowing glance with Stitch, who nodded and motioned with his hands for her to continue.

"Do you know who Elvis is?"

Ventus raised an eyebrow.

"...Who?"

"WHAT?!?" Lilo yelled, digging her hands into her hair. _"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF THE GREATEST MUSICIAN OF OUR TIME?!? I GET HOW ALIENS WOULDN'T KNOW, BUT SERIOUSLY?!?"_

Lilo fell to her hands and knees dramatically.

"So it's true...people from other worlds don't know true art..."

Lilo pulled a $5 bill out of her pocket and handed it to Stitch, who snickered. Ventus was even more perplexed by this, but chose to not question it. He got back up, a bit worried for how long she was holding that pose.

"Um...can we go now?"

Lilo shot up and got behind Ventus, then started pushing him towards the house.

"We're going surfing, then I'm showing you what you've been missing out on your _whole life!"_

Stitch laughed a little louder, following beside them. Ventus was at a loss for words, but he couldn't help but smile. Lilo was just as intense and weird as Stitch was, and that had to be why it worked.

A bond like theirs...wouldn't break easily. He knew from experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this will happen in KH3, but it was a nice thought.


End file.
